Dark Plagueis/Légendes
Dark Plagueis, dont le vrai nom était Hego Damask, était un Muun Sith, "fils de Clan" de Caar Damask et élève de Dark Tenebrous, puis Maître de Dark Sidious. Il était originaire de Muunilinst, où il était "Magister" au Clan Bancaire Intergalactique vers 67 av.BY. Il était considéré comme l'un des plus puissants Sith de tout les temps. Biographie Naissance Avant sa naissance, Caar Damask, le père de Hego Damask, devint administrateur de la planète Mygeeto, qui signifiait "gemme" en ancien langage Muun, étant membre de longue date du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique et voulant rendre service à Mals Tonith, le haut officier de Muunilinst et aussi surtout dans l'espoir de relancer sa carrière qui était bloquée au rang de modeste cadre. Mais, fâché que son génie ne soit pas reconnu, il quitta sa première femme et les autres membres de son Clan pour se "reconstruire" une carrière, et peut-être une vie, sur la planète reculée et glacée qu'était Mygeeto. Il rencontra rapidement le succès dans la supervision des opérations minières mais ne fut pas heureux de son sort avant l'arrivée - dix ans après la sienne - d'une Muun d'une caste inférieure. Celle-ci allait d'abord devenir son assistante, puis sa femme officielle et donner enfin naissance à un fils qu'ils appelèrent Hego, comme le père de clan de Caar Damask. Meurtre de son maître Dark Plagueis utilisait la manipulation pour parvenir à ses fins : en 67 av.BY, Plagueis était parti sur Bal'demnic avec son maître Dark Tenebrous, pour tenter de récupérer des minerais de cortosis, un métal qui avait pour effet de réduire la capacité des sabres laser. Tenebrous avait engagé une équipe qui avait pour mission de forer la roche pour trouver le minerai qui leur était si précieux. Mais l'opération tourna mal : l'équipe perça une poche souterraine de gaz, ce qui provoqua une puissante explosion dans toute la grotte, alors que les deux Sith étaient à deux doigts de s'en extirper. Un vent violent traversa alors la grotte, une détonation fit trembler le sol suivi d'une boule de feu, "dernier soupir brûlant du dédale de grottes". Le plafond se fissura, menaçant de s'écrouler, tandis que Tenebrous retenait les pierres qui risquaient de s'écraser sur leur vaisseau. Dans un geste volontaire, Plagueis accéléra le processus, le plafond s'écroulant sur son maître et sur son vaisseau. Dark Tenebrous agonisait. Sachant que son maître allait mourir, Plagueis joua la comédie en simulant du chagrin. Mais lorsque Tenebrous mit en garde son apprenti contre lui-même, celui-ci avoua avoir volontairement envoyé les pierres sur son maître, chose dont il se doutait. Il l'informa que sa mort marquait la fin de la Règle des Deux, avant de lui briser la nuque. Plus tard, Plagueis trouva un vaisseau dont les destinations n'étaient pas loin de sa planète natale. Il se cacha dans la soute et attendit mais les propriétaires du vaisseau détectèrent sa présence. Il les manipula : il leur fit comprendre qu'il les payerait s'ils le ramenaient sur Muunilinst. Mais au moment-même où le Woebegone émergea dans l'Hyperespace, Plagueis surgit et tua tout l'équipage, s'emparant du vaisseau. Rencontre avec Palpatine En 65 av.BY, sur la planète Naboo, Plagueis rencontra un certain Palpatine. Fils de politicien, celui-ci voulait que sa planète ait une plus grande place dans le marché galactique en rejoignant la République Galactique. Plagueis se rapprocha du jeune homme, sentant une grande force en lui. Quelques temps après, tous deux passèrent un pacte : Palpatine deviendrait l'apprenti de Plagueis dans le but de finir à la tête d'une futur organisation Sith contrôlant la galaxie. Le maître plaça toute sa confiance en son apprenti, et lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Palpatine se montra performant, mais aussi d'une grande curiosité, voulant toujours en savoir plus sur les connaissances de son maître. Mais malgré leur rapprochement et les prouesse de Palpatine, Dark Plagueis eut toujours su que son apprenti allait le tuer, cependant, il ne craignait pas ce destin, car selon lui sa mort permettrait à Palpatine de devenir l'incarnation d'une revanche des Sith sur l'Ordre Jedi, pour arriver à la création d'un nouvel Empire Sith. Héritage Palpatine eut à son tour un apprenti, Dark Maul, dont il se servit pour créer la panique après la révélation du retour des Sith. À sa mort, ce fut le Jedi déchu Dark Tyranus qui devint son apprenti. Mais Palpatine le trouva faible face au Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker, et le laissa mourir dans le but d'attirer le jeune Jedi vers le Côté Obscur de la Force. C'est un peu plus d'une décennie après la mort de Plagueis que Sidious se servit de l'histoire de son défunt maître pour attirer Anakin vers le Côté Obscur en utilisant ses sentiments pour sa femme, la sénatrice Padmé Amidala. Au cours d'une entrevue à l'Opéra Galactique, Sidious, sous les traits du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, révéla ses informations au jeune Jedi, mentionnant également qu'il était un Sith. Anakin ayant déjà des précédents avec le Conseil Jedi - notamment le refus de lui accorder le titre de Maître Jedi ou la demande d'espionner le Chancelier Palpatine - commença à douter du Conseil. Ainsi, la légende de Dark Plagueis conduisit Anakin à embrasser le Côté Obscur, à se soumettre à l'enseignement de Dark Sidious pour devenir Dark Vador dans l'espoir acquérir le pouvoir nécessaire pour sauver son épouse Padmé Amidala de son triste dessein. Il tua presque tous les Jedi, ce qui permit à Palpatine de créer un Empire dont il devint le dirigeant : son pacte avec Plagueis était conclu. Traits et personnalité Dark Plagueis était un mystique''The New Essential Chronology'' adepte du Côté obscur intéressé par le spirituel et le mystérieux.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Obsédé par l'idée de vie éternelle et de génération spontanée,Vader: The Ultimate Guide il resta concentré sur des problèmes matériels,Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Absolue bien que plus tard Dark Vador considérait que Plagueis avait désiré trouver un moyen de préserver son esprit après la mort de son corps.L'Étoile Noire Plagueis était sage et possédait un esprit logique, son apprenti Palpatine pensait que c'était la profondeur de son introspection qui était la source de son pouvoir et de ses connaissances. Il professait que le pouvoir devait être gagné par étapes successives, en commençant par soi-même puis un groupe d'individus et jusqu'au contrôle de la galaxie entière.Dark Lord : L'Ascension de Dark Vador Tandis que ses pouvoirs augmentaient, il ne fut plus effrayé que par la possibilité de perdre lesdits pouvoirs.Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith Cependant, malgré le fait que la mort du maître des mains de l'apprenti était la voix de succession habituelle parmi les Sith,Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force il ne vit jamais sa propre mort arriver.''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (bande-dessinée) Pouvoirs et capacités Plagueis était un maître des aspects ésotériques et anormaux de la Force. Grâce à ça il était capable de manipuler l'essence même de la vie, un pouvoir que Palpatine soupçonnait d'être directement lié à son introspection.''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (roman) Plagueis pouvait sauver d'autres personnes de la mort et à l'extrême était capable de créer une nouvelle vie à partir des midi-chloriens trouvés dans toute forme de vie. Plagueis découvrit aussi la capacité de retenir son identité dans la Force mais cette manière de survivre à la mort ne le satisfaisait pas, car il n'était pas intéressé par le monde immatériel. En coulisses Dark Plagueis fut nommé dès le premier brouillon de Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith (avril 2003) et peut-même avant cela.The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith Son nom vient clairement du mot anglais « plague » (qui signifie peste), une connexion qui sera ajoutée à l'univers dans l'article de Wizards of the Coast Behind the Threat: The Sith, Part 2: The Becoming. [[Fichier:Plagueis.jpg|thumb|Une image non-canon de Dark Plagueis dans Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace.]] La toute première apparition de Plagueis fut dans Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace un comic non-canon. Dans cette bande dessinée il est dit que la manipulation des midi-chloriens par Plagueis résultat en la sensibilité à la Force de Tag Greenley et Bink Otauna. Cela détruisit aussi un soleil et sa planète dont le seul survivant deviendrait un héros sur la Terre — une référence évidente à Krypton et Superman, respectivement. Bien que strictement non-canon, l'image de Plagueis dans Tag & Bink a manifestement inspiré le dessin de ses miniatures dans Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy. L'arme et la pose de la miniature (et de la carte l'accompagnant) correspondent exactement à l'image du comic. L'apparition de Plagueis comme miniature dans Jedi Academy marque sa première apparition sous forme de jouet. Le roman Dark Plagueis James Luceno devait écrire un roman à propos de Plagueis. L'annonce du livre sur StarWars.com était la première source officielle qui identifiait Plagueis comme Muun. Cependant en mars 2007 on annonça que le roman avait été annulé. L'explication officielle de Sue Rostoni pour cette annulation était que « ce n'était pas le bon moment pour s'intéresser au passé de Palpatine et aux commencements de Plagueis. » Le roman fut remplacé par Dark Bane : La Règle des deux.Books, Comics, & Television VIPs 3.0 sur les forums de StarWars.com—18 juin 2007 9h57 par Sue Rostoni Bien que l'espèce de Plagueis ait été révélée dans l'annonce du roman, Leland Chee affirma que l'annulation n'affectait pas cette décision car elle ne venait pas du roman.Holocron continuity database questions commentaires de Leland Chee Une conférence à propos de la continuité à la convention Celebration IV révéla que son identité de Muun venait originellement de George Lucas. Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force confirma son espèce et fut la première source qui lui donna une représentation canon. Le 27 juillet 2010, des informations d'une base de données commerciale révélèrent que le roman était à nouveau dans le calendrier de publication. Sue Rostoni confirma cette annonce.Books, Comics, & Television VIPs 3.0 sur les forums de StarWars.com—27 juillet 2010 12h01 par Sue Rostoni Le roman est finalement sorti le 10 janvier 2012 aux États-Unis et le 18 octobre 2012 en France. ''Le Pouvoir de la Force'' [[Fichier:Plagueis concepts.jpg|thumb|left|180px|Concept art de Plagueis concepts pour Le Pouvoir de la Force.]] Quand l'équipe de développement créa le projet Le Pouvoir de la Force, ils s’intéressèrent à plusieurs personnages et événements inexploités pour trouver l'inspiration, dont Plagueis. L'idée initiale était d'utiliser Plagueis comme spectre Sith qui donnerait de nouveaux pouvoirs du Côté obscur et des informations au joueur du ''Pouvoir de la Force''. Une autre idée était que l'apprenti secret, le personnage principal, était envoyé par Dark Vador à la recherche de Plagueis afin de ressusciter Padmé Amidala. D'autres idées encore visaient à faire de l'Apprenti une réincarnation de Plagueis ou d'utiliser Plagueis comme mentor.The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Comme l'équipe ne savait pas beaucoup de choses à propos de Plagueis a priori, ils commencèrent pas un design humain, basé sur le célèbre acteur Michael Gambon. L'artiste de concept art Greg Knight explora plusieurs directions, dont un zombie, un personnage d'un autre temps, un personnage utilisant une machine pour rester en vie, un personnage d'une jeunesse étrange et inquiétante et une quantité d'idées « bizarres et exotiques. » Apparitions * *''Dark Plagueis'' *''Maul : Prisonnier'' *''Le Labyrinthe du mal'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (roman) *''Dark Lord : L'Ascension de Dark Vador'' *''L'Étoile Noire'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * *''Le Livre des Sith'' * * * * * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Muun Catégorie:Sith de l'Ordre Sith Catégorie:Membres du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique Catégorie:Maîtres Sith